


Okay

by novaKnight_Rahxbi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hints of child neglect, Prompto Argentum's Birthday, post brotherhood but like a year before the start of the game, prompto's birthday 2k19, this kid is a ball of sunshine and he needs to know it gdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaKnight_Rahxbi/pseuds/novaKnight_Rahxbi
Summary: Prompto learns that sometimes it's okay to not be okay.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday drabble for everyone's favorite chocobutt-haired gunslinger and photographer.

Things were always just okay with Prompto. For the longest time, his life had been settled in the realm of neutrality, of being content with everything and anyone around him. 

How was his day? It was alright. Anything big going on with him that weekend? Nah, not really. How were his parents doing? It’s been months since he’d actually seen them, but they were probably getting along just fine without him.

Months, years would pass like this and he’d never really put much thought into how things actually weren’t okay. It’s not like anyone would really care if he told people how he really felt, so Prompto decided there was no point in saying anything. So long as he didn’t burden anyone with his needy little problems, he’d be perfectly okay.

* * *

Noctis continued to scroll through the contents of Prompto’s camera, the time between every button press increasing the more he stared in awe. “These are photos are incredible! You ever thought about submitting them to magazines?”

“What, those old things? Thanks, but I doubt it. I’d get rejected the second I hit “send” on that email.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Noctis said, handing the camera back to Prompto. “A lot of publishers would kill to get shots like those.”

Prompto dramatically fanned himself. “Flattery gets you everywhere, Noct.” He looked down at his phone, seeing the time on it and realizing how late it was. “Sorry. I’ve gotta get going.”

“Sure you don’t wanna stay a bit longer? Ignis is cooking tonight.”

Prompto plastered on an assuring smile. “My parents wanted me home soon so we could have dinner together. They’re coming back all the way from Altissia and I can’t just leave ‘em hanging like that after so long, y’know?”

Noctis nodded. “That’s fair. See you tomorrow then?”

“You know it.” Picking up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, Prompto waved Noctis goodbye as he stepped out the door. “See ya!”

* * *

Prompto slowly opened the door to his house, hoping the darkness he saw in the window would disappear in a flash of light and that his parents would be there to greet him with open arms and cheers to ring in his birthday.

Instead, he continued to walk inside to a still empty, mostly darkened household, save for the light he had switched on. Sighing to himself, he walked through the empty hallway and into his bedroom, dropping his bag onto the floor and flopping onto his bed.

This was fine. It had been like this for a few years now, so he was pretty used to it. He’d probably be getting a card from them in the mail in a few days, so it wasn’t all bad! He’d make the most of it like he always had. Maybe he’d go and buy himself a little gift when he got the chance.

It was okay! It would all be...okay…

* * *

The text tone going off from Prompto’s phone jolted him from his sleep. He groggily sat up on his sheets, reaching over next to him to check the time on his phone. Looks like he’d been out for a couple hours. Rubbing the sleep crust from his eyes, he opened the message app to find that Noctis had texted him.

**(Bae)st Mate (7:37 pm):** hey you forgot some of your stuff over here. think you can come back and get it?

Had he really? He did leave pretty fast but he could have sworn he’d taken all his stuff with him. Deciding it didn’t hurt to double-check, he got out of bed and headed out the door back towards the apartment building.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator and onto Noctis’ floor, Prompto walked up to the familiar door and knocked on it. “Hey, I’m here! Sorry I just left my stuff here.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis called out from behind the door. “It’s unlocked, just come in and grab it.”

As soon as Prompto opened the door, the sound of party poppers going off and the lights suddenly flashing on nearly scared him half to death. “Whoa! What the—?”

“_Surprise!!! _” A trio of voices rang out as Prompto stood face-to-face with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, holding a mix of balloons and unpopped party poppers between the three of them.

Prompto looked between the trio, stunned beyond belief. “How did you guys know...?”

Noctis grinned. “You didn’t actually think I’d forget your birthday, did you?” 

“What? No way! I mean, I guess not, but I—”

“I certainly hope he wouldn’t.” Ignis dusted the stray strands of confetti off of Prompto’s hair before making his way over to the kitchenette. “It’s one of the few dates he can actually manage to remember.” 

“Wow. Way to make a guy feel special, Specs.”

“Hope you didn’t have too big a dinner. Iggy made a whole bunch of food and he’s holding us all hostage until we finish it all.” Gladio laughed, slinging a muscular arm around Prompto and leading him over to the dining area where a mini-buffet of food was laid out.

Prompto blinked as hard as he could at the sight before his eyes, as if it would all just disappear when he opened them. It was all still there when he did.

“Prompto,” Ignis called over from the kitchenette. “None of us were quite sure what flavor cake you would want, so I decided to go with a standard marble cake.” He walked over with a decadent-looking birthday cake, complete with Prompto’s name written on it in icing and a wax chocobo figure in the center. “Is that alright?”

Prompto stared at the cake presented to him, not even bothering to try and hide the small tears of joy trickling down his face. He was overwhelmed. He was overjoyed. He felt warm. For what felt like the first time in his life, he wasn’t just alright. He wasn’t just okay.

“Yeah,” he sniffed. “That’s perfect. Thanks a lot, you guys."

He was so much more that.


End file.
